


Putting Up the Tree

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holiday, Humor, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Be careful of drawing conclusions...





	Putting Up the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"ColonelCarter, would you please explain further what this tradition is that we are to take part in this evening?" 

Sam Carter smiled, realizing that Teal'c had never really understood Christmas and all the assorted trappings that went with it.

"Teal'c, we're just going over to the General's place to help put up his Christmas tree. It's a tradition. I don't know why. You should ask Daniel. I'm sure he'll know the whole story behind it." 

As she said this, she started to think about Daniel and the General. They'd always been close, as in best friends close. Sam had always figured it was a case of opposites attracting. But recently she'd started to wonder if there were more to their relationship. Not that she could *ever* ask. Don't ask, don't tell; that was the credo of the armed forces. 

Anyway, what did it matter? She and Teal'c were on their way to help decorate the General's tree. They'd have a great time. Christmas lights, ornaments, a fire in the fireplace, eggnog...maybe with some rum in it. It was closer to a normal Christmas than she'd had in years. 

"It'll be fun, Teal'c. You'll see," she assured her team mate as they pulled up in front of the General's home. 

They got out and carefully traversed the snowy walkway to the front door. About to knock, they heard... 

"Jack! Come on! Let's try this again. Slowly this time. You can get it up! Hold it straight. Let me help. That's it! Oh yeah!" came the blissful tones of Daniel Jackson.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked over towards his companion. "ColonelCarter, have you not observed a change in the closeness of the relationship between O'Neill and DanielJackson recently? And are you sure they are expecting us?"

Before she could answer, they both heard the continued conversation inside. 

"Oh, yeah. Oh, Jack! That's it. Just there! That's incredible! Yeah!" 

"Come on Daniel, keep guiding it. I need some help. Come on, get it in there! Oh, yeah! God, that's great!" 

Their two team mates outside exchanged glances, not quite sure what to do. 

"Umm...well, Teal'c, this *is* the time they told us to come by. But honestly, I'm not sure either. Guess we should knock and see what happens?" Sam hesitantly lifted her hand to the door again. 

"Oh God, Jack! That's perfect! Oh, YEAH!

Sam and Teal'c exchanged another fleeting look.

"Hey, Teal'c, what do you say we go back to the car and call them on my cell? We can make sure they know we're, ah, supposed to be...'coming' by." As she spoke, Sam tried to keep her face straight and her voice flat. She wasn't sure she'd managed either. But then innuendoes often just went over Teal'c's head. She hoped this one would too.

Teal'c just raised another eyebrow and agreed that it would be wise to alert their friends. So they trudged back to the car to retrieve her cell phone, and she entered the number in the speed dial, patiently waiting as the phone rang and rang. 

"I don't know, Teal'c. I mean, how long could it take to answer the phone?" 

"Maybe they are engaged, ColonelCarter, as we have observed. Give them a moment to see if they answer." 

Sam was about to hang up when a breathless Daniel answered.

"Hello?"

Flustered, Sam pulled herself together. "Hi, Daniel! Is everything set to put up the tree?" 

"Hey Sam," he panted, which caused her to really wonder what she'd interrupted. "Where the heck are you? Jack and I've been waiting. We just finished getting the tree put up in the stand, so we're ready to go. Took us forever to get it straight."

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Sam realized how off base she and Teal'c had been. 

"We're just pulling up," she lied. "Be there in a minute." 

So much for drawing conclusions from eavesdropping...

Finis


End file.
